


the time in between

by Callico



Series: Are you in love? If so, what type? [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mild angst I guess, Short, i don't really believe in fluff, set after the first movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callico/pseuds/Callico
Summary: Eggsy and Roxy have an undefined relationship with strongly defined limits.





	the time in between

**Author's Note:**

> Since the first time I watched the first Kingsman movie, I've been scribbling things down about what could happen between Eggsy and Roxy. They've got serious chemistry and something else that runs deep. I'm starting this series so I can finally start getting some of these stories out there.  
> Let me know if you like it!  
> -Megs

Roxy has a friend in Lisbon, it appears. Mission over but hotel still paid out for the weekend, she's putting on earrings and dark blue heels, her hair loose and catching the evening light as it refracts through the fifth floor window. The color on her lips lets Eggsy know the bounds of this friendship she's running off to. He doesn't know much more, but winks as she makes her way out.

He calls in his own friend for the night, a girl with a sharp Portuguese tongue who had sold him milky coffee at the shop down below. They go at it against the door and on the luxurious couch and she leaves soon after on his suggestion because no matter who Eggsy is with tonight and what his partner is doing with her friend, the morning after is for them together.

Roxy returns surely enough just as the night sky is draining into pale gray. She's got wet hair and skin that smells like soap when she silently lays beside him in the sheets. He greets her in Spanish and she smacks his grin, cursing him in Portuguese.

He wants to kiss her, but just runs his hands through her hair, and takes the opportunity to graze a touch over her neck. She grasps his hand and weaves their fingers and leaves them that way as she pulls his arm around her body. Their foreheads and torsos press together and he knows this belongs to them. Not the passion of the night or the business of the day, but the intimacy of the soft morning light. Next he would say her name, wait for her brown eyes to open for him.

"Eggsy," she would whisper in return. His erratic heart would send the same message as her darkening eyes and she would surge up to kiss him. Their bodies would come together, fully, _finally_. They would roll and writhe and fight and love. Love. It would be the end of them. There would be no more friends in distant cities or coffee shop girls. There would be no more agreement that the job comes first, that _your life is not worth more than hundreds_. This would be the only thing left to protect, damn all else.

He would.

But the sun is already rising. Morning has ended and business is intruding. Their time has passed.

They untangle and make the beds and discard if evidence and send off final mission reports. They return to London and are split again, six time zones between them, six hours of difference between her dawn and his. But that's the way things are. Their time only exists when they're together.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback makes my day :)


End file.
